injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Etrigan the Demon
Etrigan is the immortal demon who is bound to the soul of Jason Blood, who acts as his host and vessel into the corporal world. Biography Etrigan is a demon of Hell bonded to a man named Jason Blood, who usually acts on the side of good despite his violent tendencies. They were bonded together in Camelot by the wizard Merlin as a punishment, imprisoning Etrigan and effectively making Blood immortal. Despite sharing the same body, they are usually at odds with each other and Blood retains a lot of guilt based on Etrigan's demonic actions. Etrigan's most distinctive trait is only being able to speak in rhyme. Injustice Comic Etrigan is seen in the depths of Hell, howling in pain, and when a lesser demon asks him a question, Etrigan grabs the demon by the head and tosses it aside in annoyance while explaining, "A gruesome death. Agonizing pain. And what was one is now twain." Reeling in pain, Etrigan realizes, "Jason Blood, my host, has died. Our two bound souls have been untied. Abandoned here is Etrigan--gone, forever. My form of man." Sometime after Blood's death, Etrigan strikes a deal and is bound to a new host by John Constantine. Etrigan is sent to attack Superman to allow his new Insurgent host to get close enough to enact a plan to incapacitate the Man of Steel. The demon lord sneaks into the Hall of Justice, and when Superman is able to catch a whiff of his odorous stench, Etrigan gleefully announces his arrival by teleporting directly in front of Superman, Yellow Lantern, and Sinestro, before unleashing a breath of hellfire on all of them, the intensity of the flames destroying a large portion of the Hall of Justice. Etrigan continues to burn the Hall of Justice with his hellfire, badly wounding Sinestro, who is saved by Superman's cold breath and taken away by Yellow Lantern. As Etrigan targets the two fleeing Lanterns, his next breath of hellfire is stopped by Superman slapping his hand over his mouth, only for the Man of Steel to burn himself badly on the hellfire. Etrigan mocks Superman's actions, asking if pain is what he seeks, before felling the Kryptonian with a single swipe of his claws, calling him a despotic freak. The demon quickly finds himself punched out of the Hall of Justice, laughing off the blow as he admits he feared Superman had lost his fight but is pleased he still has some bite. When Superman demands to know why he is attacking, Etrigan admits with a grin, "It's nothing personal. A deal was done. Though burning the flesh from your friend was fun." Superman flies over to grab Etrigan, demanding to know what he agreed to, only for Etrigan to sneer and snatch the Man of Steel by his hair, admitting, "Oh, nothing complex or grandiose. I was only asked to keep you close." Body glowing, Etrigan dispels himself with the saying, "Gone gone, o Etrigan. Rise instead, the form of-" The demon's new host is revealed to be Batman, who uses Superman's shock to inflect the sleeping magic John Constantine had used on Wonder Woman to put the Tyrant of Steel in a coma. Later, Constantine has Etrigan spread the rumor in Hell that the Regime were holding his daughter, Raven, against her will, inspiring a great fury in the Hell Lord. Powers and Abilities Etrigan is an incredibly powerful demon, essentially immortal and indestructible, with strength sufficient to knock even Superman himself senseless with a single blow and durable enough to sneer off any attack from the Man of Steel. Etrigan's most dangerous power is his ability to wield hellfire, which he can breath out through his mouth, inflicting burning, agonizing pain on his foes, with even the force field of a power ring not being enough for protection against the infernal flames. Appearance Etrigan is a yellow skinned horned demon who wears primarily chain mail under armor of red along with red grieves, spiked gauntlets and a blue cape with a high collar. Gallery Demon's Words.jpg|Gone, gone form of man. Demon's Return.jpg|Rise the demon, Etrigan. Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-47-11.jpg|Hellfire will burn. Etrigan-taunts-superman-1.jpg|Hellfire indeed hot. Etrigan-taunts-superman-2.jpg|Rhyming is fun. Etrigan-taunts-superman-3.jpg|Ouch. RKR1Rr.jpg| Gone, gone o'Etrigan, rise the form of- Etrigan-taunts-superman-5.jpg|Batman. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Neutral Category:Justice League Members Category:Characters Category:Heroes